1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image displaying system, an image displaying apparatus and a machine readable medium storing thereon machine executable instruction. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image displaying system and an image displaying apparatus including a displaying unit carried by a user.
2. Related Art
An image displaying apparatus is an apparatus to display an image to provide a user with information, and it is one of the most commonly used information supply media in various applications. However, when many images are displayed continuously, it is quite difficult for the user to select useful information from the displayed images. For this reason, appropriate selection of the image to be displayed is required. Conventionally, there has been developed a navigation service system using GPS equipped portable telephone which allows users to quickly measure the location of a portable telephone through GPS positioning as shown on a web site at, for example, <http://www.kddi.com/english/corporate/news_release/2003/1006/index.html>.
When a user is carrying the image displaying apparatus and when the user changes the image being displayed according to the direction of the image displaying apparatus, the user can associate the content of the image with the direction. Therefore, it is preferable to change the image being displayed according to the direction of the displaying apparatus.